Find Me
by TheMidnightSociety
Summary: AD rapes Hanna while she's in the barn and now she's pregnant with their child. This is basically my re-write of season 7. No Spaleb or Alex Drake.
1. Tick-Tock, Bitches

Hanna was currently sitting on a bed in a room at The Lost Woods Resort. Caleb, Aria and Ezra, just left to set their plan of revealing AD in motion. Hanna felt like they were finally one step ahead of AD and that things were finally going their way. But she couldn't have been more wrong; barely a minute after Caleb, Aria and Ezra left, all the lights in the room went out.

"Hello? Caleb? Is that you?" Hanna asked nervously. She couldn't see more than a foot in front of her. Panic started rising in her chest. Hanna's questions were answered with a hard push to the floor. She could feel her lip bleeding and her mind starting to get fuzzy. Before she could even register what was going on, she was pushed again, but this time she fell through the floor and darkness welcomed her with open arms.

When Hanna came to, she found that most of her clothes were missing. She was barefoot and all she was wearing were her undergarments and a gray tank top. She had no idea what happened or where she was. Before Hanna could think of the possibilities, she heard what sounded like a car driving away. She got up off the floor and ran to the wall closest to where she thought the noise was coming from.

"Is there somebody out there? No! Please! Please open the door! You can't leave me in here! I'm begging you! Please!" she yelled hysterically as she banged on the wall, desperate to get someone's attention. When her cries fell on deaf ears, Hanna slowly slid herself down to a sitting position while leaning against the wall and she eventually fell asleep.

She was hoping that all of this was just a nightmare she was having and that she would wake up on the bed in The Lost Woods Resort. But as Spencer would say, "hope breeds eternal misery". When Hanna awoke, she did not find herself back in The Lost Woods Resort, she was still lying on the floor in what she came to realize was a barn. But this time, she wasn't alone. She heard footsteps and immediately stood up and backed herself into the corner so whoever it was couldn't sneak up on her. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in Hanna's face, like someone was taking a picture. Before she could even say anything, the person left. Hanna assumed it was AD, using the picture of her to coerce her friends into finding her and to give AD something in return.

Hanna didn't know what to do, so she tried falling back asleep. This time she decided to sleep more towards the center of the room. She got into a fetal position and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been asleep before she woke up to water running underneath her feet. She immediately stood up and backed towards the corner of the room again. She looked around the room to see where the water might be coming from but it was still pitch black. Hanna was then greeted to a spray of freezing cold water. Whoever was on the end of the hose sprayed her until her back was to the wall.

"Please! Stop! Stop! Please! Please, stop," she cried out. It was already cold in the barn, mostly due to her lack of clothes, but now she was freezing. Within a minute, the person stopped spraying her. As Hanna tried to catch her breath, she heard a weird beeping sound. Being in the dark, literally and figuratively, Hanna didn't know what to expect. Her eyes went wide as (who she assumed to be) AD approached her with the object that was making the beeping noise.

"No! No! No! Please! Stop! Please! Stop! Stop!" she cried in agony as the person continued to zap her with the beeping object. After what felt like an eternity, the person stopped. They left Hanna alone and the pain of it all knocked her out.

The next time Hanna awoke, she found herself surrounded in a fog. Hanna didn't know it but she was breathing in Flunitrazepam. She was becoming dizzy and confused. Once they saw the effect the drug was having on their prey, someone stepped out of the shadows. They walked over to Hanna and laid her down flat on her back. Hanna was so out of it, she didn't say or do anything in response. The person proceeded to pull down Hanna's underwear and then lowered his pants and boxers.

The man lowered himself over Hanna's body and proceeded to enter her from down below. He continued to thrust in and out of Hanna without her consent or her objection. After a few minutes, the man hit his climax and emptied himself into Hanna. He pulled out and began to pull his boxers and pants back up. Hanna started to stir so the man put her underwear back on and left the room as if nothing happened.

Hanna was lying on her side with her hand holding her face. She had no recollection of the night before.

"Hanna," whispered a female voice that awakened Hanna. She looked up to find her best friend, Spencer Hastings, standing above her.

Spencer crouched down so she was on Hanna's level. Hanna stared at her, trying to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming. Spencer smiled at her in response and Hanna immediately sat up to hug her.

"Spencer!" Hanna cried out.

"You've got this, Hanna," Spencer said while Hanna was still in her embrace. "You're gonna be okay," she assured her.

"I think I'm going to die in here," Hanna said as they broke off the hug.

"No, I won't let that happen," Spencer said as she pushed a lock of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"But this is a dream; you can't help me; you're not real, Spence," Hanna said dejectedly.

"Something real is actually existing as thing or occurring in fact," Spencer said as she sat down next to her broken friend.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I'm glad that you're here," Hanna said as she leaned into Spencer.

Spencer chuckled. "A dream is an experience and an experience is real. Do you understand?" she asked cryptically.

"Maybe… No," answered Hanna. "I should've listened to you," she said as she removed her head from Spencer's shoulder. "Spence, I think this 'A' is a lot smarter than the others."

"You told them the truth, right?" Spencer asked, questionably.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't know who killed Charlotte… because I'd tell if I did," Hanna answered, honestly. "I'm scared, Spence," she said while resuming her place on Spencer's shoulder.

"I know. I know," Spencer said, comfortingly.

"There's no way out," Hanna said as she lifted her head to look around the room.

"No. If AD can come in and out of here, then you can too. Think about it, Hanna," Spencer said as she turned to face her friend. "If there is a way in, there is a way out. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess so," Hanna answered, half-heartedly.

"Say it," commanded Spencer.

Hanna was now full on crying. "If there's a way in, there's a way out," she answered as the tears fell from her eyes.

"You're gonna need your strength for tomorrow," Spencer said as she pushed Hanna's hair behind her ear again. "Get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Hanna practically begged. She didn't want to be alone.

"Always," answered Spencer, whole-heartedly.

Hanna smiled and laid her head on Spencer's lap. Spencer proceeded to sing Hanna a lullaby as she continued to brush the hair out of her face. And with the help of her best friend, Hanna managed to fall asleep.

Hanna woke up in the same position she was in when Spencer woke her up. Except this time, Spencer was nowhere to be found. Hanna assumed that it was just a dream. As she started to sit up, she was greeted with a cool breeze. Remembering what Spencer told her in her dream, Hanna repeated it aloud to herself: "If there's a way in, there's a way out". She got onto her feet and wondered around until she found where the breeze was coming from; a vent. She managed to open the vent and shimmy herself out of it. She was finally free.

As soon as Hanna got out of the barn, she started to run; faster than she had ever run before in her entire life. She didn't care about the pain in her feet as she ran barefoot over the forest floor. She just wanted to be as far away from that barn as she could. She tripped over a tree root but she immediately got up and started running again. She didn't know where the hell she was going until she saw a pair of headlights in the distance.

"Help! She yelled as she ran towards the car. "Help!" she yelled again as the car continued to drive by. "Please! Help me!" she shouted even after the car drove past her. Hanna was now in the middle of the street. She put her hands to her temple in frustration. She looked behind her to see if any other cars were passing by; there weren't. She didn't know what to do or where to go. All of a sudden, a car came racing down the street towards Hanna.

"Help!" Hanna shouted again, this time moving her arms in a waving motion. "Help! Please! Stop! Stop! Please…" she said as the car came to an abrupt stop right in front of her. Relief washed over Hanna. But it didn't last long when she saw who was driving the car; Alison's dead mother, or someone who looked a lot like Alison's mother… Hanna wondered if she was still dreaming.


	2. Bedlam

"I'm what?!" Hanna cried out.

"You're pregnant, Hanna. Three weeks to be exact," answered her doctor, solemnly.

"No. No, that can't be. Three weeks ago was when I was…" she said emotionally, not able to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Three weeks ago when you were what, Hanna? What happened?" her doctor asked seriously. "Were you sexually assaulted Hanna? If so, I need to know so we can find the person who did it."

Hanna broke down in tears. She honestly didn't know if she was raped or not. The thought of not knowing scared her more than the idea of actually knowing. "No. I don't think so," she half-lied.

"Do you know who the father is or might be?" he asked, gently.

Hanna nodded even though she didn't know the answer to that question. The last time her and Caleb had sex didn't add up to the time when she got pregnant. Hanna started hyperventilating when she realized that not only did AD torture her with that cattle prod, they raped her too and she didn't even know... until now. And now she was pregnant with their kid. Hanna was suddenly reminded of that weird fog she woke up to while she was in that barn. She realized that that must've been some kind of date rape drug and that's when she got pregnant.

"Hanna, you're okay. You're just having a panic attack. I need you to take deep breaths for me please," her doctor said, calmly.

Hanna did as the doctor instructed and her breathing returned to normal.

"Good. That's good, Hanna. You know there are other options when it comes to pregnancies, right?" he asked nicely.

"I know. I'm not aborting it, if that's what you're asking," Hanna said, sounding disgusted. She hated the idea of killing an innocent child. Sure she was raped, by AD nonetheless, but it wasn't the baby's fault. It deserved a chance at life.

"Here," the doctor said as he handed Hanna a piece of paper. "This is a prescription for a prenatal vitamin I want you to take."

Hanna took the piece of paper from the doctor's hand and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Thanks," she said stoically as she made her way to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb!" Hanna yelled hysterically as she threw her arms around him.

"Hanna, why are you apologizing?" Caleb asked dumbfounded as he rubbed small circles on her back. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone in that room. I'm sorry Hanna, for not being able to protect you," he said emotionally. "You should be carrying my kid, not AD's," he said through tears.

"I know!" she shouted loudly. "Do you want me to get rid of it?" she asked more quietly.

Caleb pulled away from the hug to look at her. "Hanna, that's not my decision to make," he said sternly.

"I don't know what to do! I don't even know who the father is!" Hanna cried into his shirt.

"I know baby, I know. We'll figure this out. Once we found out who the father is, I'll kill him," Caleb said seriously.

"I'll help you," Hanna said chillingly.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't mean to offend anyone who's pro-life or pro-choice.**


	3. The Glove That Rocks The Cradle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hanna's now 3 months pregnant.**

"Lucas, speak!" Hanna shouted. She, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Alison had all ganged up on Lucas in his own loft. The five of them had just found out that he had been friends with Charles and that they wrote a comic book together in which the premise of it was very similar to what Charlotte previously did to the girls and what AD currently does to them.

Lucas's eyes immediately fell on Hanna's baby bump but she didn't seem to notice. "AD blackmailed me into making the board game, alright," he answered in defeat.

"What?" asked Aria. "Does that mean you know who AD is?" asked Spencer. "Do you know how the game ends?" asked Ali. "What are you being blackmailed for?" asked Emily. They all questioned simultaneously.

"I don't know who AD is and I don't know how the game ends," he said, answering Spencer and Ali's questions. "This person blackmailed me because I stole an idea for one of my apps," he said sadly. "They said if I didn't build the game board, then they would expose me and that would ruin my business and my reputation."

"So that made it okay for you to torture us?!" asked Spencer angrily.

"No, it didn't," he said honestly. "AD also told me that if I didn't do what they said, then they would kill Hanna," he said while looking at her.

"What?" asked Hanna.

"They know how much I care about you."

"And how much you want to get in her pants?" snickered Alison.

Hanna's eyes widened at that as a thought suddenly popped into her head. "Lucas, what else did AD make you do?" she asked nervously.

Lucas knew where this was heading and he immediately felt the urge to run away which is what he attempted to do but the girls stopped him.

"It's you, isn't it Lucas?! You're the father of my baby?! You're the one who raped me?!" Hanna asked through tears.

Lucas didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor which was a confession in itself.

"How could you?!" yelled Hanna. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I'm sorry, Hanna! They told me if I didn't do it, then they would kill you!" he said emotionally. "I didn't want to do it. But I didn't want you to die either."

"You could've at least used a condom!" she yelled, furiously.

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you more mad at the fact that I… err… assaulted you or that I'm the father of your kid?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Hanna stared at him like he was a kicked puppy. "Lucas, I'm disgusted and traumatized by what happened but at least the father of my kid is someone who I know, a friend even," she said honestly.

"You still consider me a friend after what I did to you?" he asked, sounding almost relieved.

"I don't know. This sounds wrong, but I know you had good intentions. I'd rather be involuntarily pregnant with your child than be killed. So I guess I should be thanking you. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. You raped me; that's not something that can easily be forgiven, no matter what the circumstances are. And for all I know, you could've been the one who gave me the scars on my back," answered Hanna.

"I didn't do that to you, Hanna, AD did," Lucas said quietly.

"You really don't know who AD is?" she asked.

"I would tell you if I did," he answered honestly. "Hanna, I know I've probably ruined your life but can you please let me know what I can do in order for you to forgive me? You're worth losing everything I have," he said whole-heartedly.

Hanna gave him a small smile. "You can start by helping us figure out who AD is."


	4. Till DeAth Do Us PArt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter takes place almost six months after the previous chapter.**

Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Alison hadn't received a single message since they discovered that Mona was Charlotte's killer. They won the game but they never figured out who AD was… until now…

"Spencer, you have a twin?!" asked Hanna.

"Apparently so," answered Spencer. "Jesus Christ, if my dad would've just kept it in his pants, then like 90% of the bad stuff that has happened to us wouldn't have happened."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Spencer's twin hadn't said a single word since she revealed herself to the Liars. She just smiled at them. Suddenly, she grabbed the skin below her chin and started pulling it up. Spencer didn't have a twin after all; it was just one of those (stupid) super-realistic Scooby-Doo masks.

Collective gasps broke the silence when it was revealed who the person standing in front of them really was.

"Melissa!" shouted Spencer. "You're AD! I don't get it. I thought you did all of that shady stuff because you were protecting me! Like when you buried Bethany Young because you thought I killed her? And why would you be so determined to find Charlotte's killer that you would torture your own sister in the process? And why would you pretend you were me?"

"Spencer, I'm the one who hit Bethany, not Mona. And I only 'took the fall for you' so you would stop suspecting me. You remember how you stole Wren and Ian from me? Well I got payback by pretending to be you and getting with Toby," answered Melissa.

"What?!" yelled Spencer, furiously.

"Wait, did you pretend to be Spencer when I was in the barn?" asked Hanna.

Melissa smirked.

"So you're the one who tortured me and made Lucas rape me!" Hanna practically yelled.

"Oh come on, Hanna. Lucas was in the same boat as me, we were both good friends with Charlotte, I more so than him. You've known since forever that he wanted to do you but you never even gave him a chance, so I did," Melissa said irritably. "I was just doing him a favor as was he for me by constructing the game board."

Hanna was going to respond but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She flinched but no one seemed to notice.

"What do you mean, you were more than friends with Charlotte?" asked Spencer.

"Charlotte was my girlfriend. We had this sort of forbidden love, like 'Romeo and Juliet'. Our families were basically at war with one another with her mom sleeping with dad while pretending to be Ali's mom. We could never be together. Charlotte was already transgender; she didn't want to complicate things further by coming out as bisexual. I couldn't come out either. You know how mom and dad are Spence, they're not homophobic but they would see me being anything but straight as an 'imperfection' and it would 'ruin' the Hastings' reputation. So we kept our love a secret. Then Charlotte was killed. Of course, I assumed you guys did it or had something to do with it. She tortured you for Christ's sakes."

"So Jason did see you with Charlotte the night that I went missing?" asked Ali.

Melissa nodded.

"So you wanted to kill Bethany for the same reason that Charlotte had?" asked Ali.

"Yes. But obviously Charlotte failed and hit you instead. I hit the right target," Melissa answered proudly.

"Wait, in the barn, I admitted to you that I thought it was a good thing that we didn't know who killed Charlotte, because I would tell if I did. I thought I was talking to Spencer and you knew this. There was no reason for me to lie. You knew in that moment that we had nothing to do with Charlotte's death but you still went after all of us. Why?" asked Hanna.

"Charlotte wanted to continue playing the game once she got out of Welby, but thanks to Mona, she never got the chance to," answered Melissa.

"Thank God," Emily said under her breath.

"So I decided to fulfill her last wishes. Not only did I get to continue playing the game for her, I also got to figure out who killed her," Melissa continued. "It was a win-win situation."

"Yeah, for you," mumbled Aria.

"Speaking of Mona, she was the one who killed Charlotte, isn't she the one you should be going after? Not us?" asked an annoyed Ali.

"It was an accident. Besides, Mona and I used to play for the same team," Melissa said cryptically. "I found peace once Charlotte's killer was revealed. That's why I left Rosewood and you haven't gotten any messages since."

"Then why did you come back?" asked Spencer.

"Because I wanted to see your faces when I revealed myself to you. Plus I think you deserved some answers."

"Aggh!" Hanna doubled over in pain.

"Hanna, what's wrong?!" asked Emily.

"I think my water just broke."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hated the Twincer reveal. Troian did great but I thought the whole thing was stupid and it made no sense. Like you can't just make a character we knew for half an episode, the big bad of the show; it's a copout. Alex's motive didn't even make sense... she had no good reason to go after Spencer, let alone the other girls. I feel like this was all just DiLaurentis/Drake/Hastings family drama and Hanna, Emily and Aria were only targeted because they were friends with Spencer and Ali... like they were basically just collateral damage. Even though Melissa as AD wouldn't have been too shocking, at least (in my opinion) it would've made sense. She has been involved in literally every single major storyline in PLL and she's been there since the very beginning. She's always been shady and with her being AD, we could've filled in so many plot holes. The finale didn't really give us any answers; it just gave us more questions. Anyway, Charlissa should've been endgame. I'm going to end the story with this chapter because I honestly have no clue where to go from here. Basically, Hanna gives birth and everything else that happened in season 7 (besides what I changed in this story) is canon. Also, I forgot to mention that, in this story, AD never impregnated Ali with Emily's eggs.**


End file.
